Un mariage inattendu
by Komachu
Summary: OS : Venez voir les réactions de Gingka et co quand ils reçoivent les invitations pour le mariage de Ryuga et Kyoya ! RyuKyo et léger RyuKeru


**Moi : Vive les mariés ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Ta gueule !**

 **Ryuga : Cette fille est le diable incarné !**

 **Moi : Je ne possède pas beyblade metal fight. ^^**

 **Kyoya et Ryuga : Ferme là !**

* * *

 **Cet OS est juste un petit truc qui montre les réactions des autres quand ils reçoivent leurs invitations pour le mariage de Kyoya et de Ryuga, d'ailleurs je précise qu'ils savent que Ryuga est vivant mais ils ne savaient pas que Ryuga et Kyoya sortaient ensemble appart Nile, Kakeru et Ryuto aussi logique vous me direz... -_-' Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 **Avec Gingka, Madoka et Kenta...**

Madoka : GINGKA !

Gingka : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Madoka ?!

Madoka : J-J'ai reçu une invitation par e-mail et... C-Ça vient de Kyoya il... Il se mari !

Gingka : Quoi ?!

Kenta : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Gingka : Kyoya va se marier !

Kenta : Quoi ?!

Madoka : Venez voir !

Gingka et Kenta s'installèrent à côté de Madoka pour voir l'écran de l'ordinateur, l'écran était vert avec une tête de lion en or en haut au centre et deux dragon violet sur les contours et au centre de l'écran il y avait un texte doré :

 _ **"Destinataires : Gingka Hagané, Madoka Amano et Kenta Yumiya."**_

 _ **"Vous êtes officiellement invités au mariage de Kyoya Tategami et de Ryuga Atsuka qui se fera dans 2 mois à la mairie de Metal Bey City."**_

 ** _"Message des mariés : Salut tout le monde, et oui je me mari ! Je peux déjà voir vos tête quand vous avez vu que je me mariais avec Ryuga, oui je sais Ryuga et moi avons eu pas mal de différent mais aujourd'hui nous sommes ensemble et nous nous marions. Désolé de ne pas vous avoir dit pour nous deux mais on aimait bien notre tranquillité. Bon en tout cas on se mari dans 2 mois alors n'oubliez pas la date !"_**

Gingka et Kenta étaient... En état de bug. Les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, ils ne bougeaient pas d'un poil. Mais Madoka fini par briser le silence.

Madoka : Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un truc entre eux. ^^

Gingka et Kenta : QUOI ?!

Madoka : Moi en tout cas j'ai hâte d'y être, ^^ quel cadeau on va leur offrir ? Il faudrait quelque chose du genre...

Alors que Madoka partait dans un dialogue interne pour savoir quel cadeau offrir à Kyoya et Ryuga, Gingka et Kenta avaient encore du mal à digérer l'information, finalement ils s'entre regardèrent et sourirent.

Gingka : J'ai hâte des les voir, après tout si ils sont heureux moi ça me va ! ^^

Kenta : Pareil pour moi ! J'ai trop hâte de revoir Ryuga ! ^^

* * *

 **Avec l'équipe Wild Fang...**

Damure : Nile on a du courrier ! Ça vient de Kyoya !

Damure entrait dans le salon, une lettre à la main tandis que Benkeï et Nile s'occupaient de leur toupis.

Nile : Bah vas-y ouvre !

Damure s'assit à table en face de Nile et Benkeï et ouvrit la lettre, au bout de quelque minute, il fit des yeux ronds.

Damure : Kyoya va se marier !

Nile : Enfin !

Damure et Benkeï : QUOI ?!

Damure : Tu savais qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un ?!

Nile : Je suis son meilleur amis bien sur que j'étais au courant ! Et d'ailleurs il était temps que l'autre face ça demande !

Benkeï : Kyoya-sama va se marier ! TTvTT

Nile : Fais voir la lettre !

Nile arracha la lettre des mains de Damure qui se fit aussitôt écraser dans les bras de Benkeï en train de pleurer de joie. Nile lit la lettre à voix haute.

 ** _"Destinataires : Equipe Wild Fang (Nile, Damure et Benkeï Hanawa)"_**

 ** _"Vous êtes officiellement invités au mariage de Kyoya Tategami et de Ryuga Atsuka dans 2 mois à la mairie de Metal Bey City."_**

 ** _"Message des mariés : Salut Nile ! Et oui tu devais t'y attendre je me mari enfin ! Bon toi Benkeï par contre je sens que tu vas pleurer pendant toute la cérémonie... -_-' Et toi Damure bah... Difficile à dire. Désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt mais comme je l'ai déjà envoyé à Gingka et co Ryuga et moi étions assez attachés à notre tranquillité. Bon je vous attend dans 2 mois à Metal Bey City les gars !"_**

Benkeï : Kyoya sors avec l'empereur dragon et ils vont se marier ! TTvTT

Damure : J'aurais jamais cru qu'ils pourraient sortirent ensemble... Et encore moins se marier...

Nile : L'amour ne se décide pas ! ^^

* * *

 **Avec Yu et Tsubasa...**

Yu : Tu lis quoi Tsutsu ?

Tsubasa : On a reçu une invitation.

Yu : Une invitation ?! On va où ?! On va où ?!

Tsubasa : Et bien... On dirait que Kyoya et Ryuga vont se marier.

Yu : Quoi ?!

Yu arracha la lettre des mains de Tsubasa et lu.

 _ **"Destinataires : Tsubasa Otori et Yu Tendo"**_

 _ **"Vous êtes officiellement invités au mariage de Kyoya Tategami et de Ryuga Atsuka dans 2 mois à la mairie de Metal Bey City."**_

 _ **"Message des mariés : Salut Tsubasa, bon ben voilà ça y est je me mari, bon je sais que c'est un peu inattendu mais je pense que se qui vous surprend le plus c'est la personne avec qui je me mari. Et oui Ryuga et moi sommes ensemble depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant et Ryuga m'a enfin fait sa demande, depuis le temps que j'attendais ! Bref maintenant Yu il faut que je te parle : NE FAIS PAS TOUT RATER D'AILLEURS TU AS INTÉRÊT À TE TENIR À CARREAUX SI TU OSES FOUTRE EN L'AIR MON MARIAGE JE TE JETTE DU HAUT D'UNE FALAISE C'EST COMPRIS ?! Bref je vous vois dans 2 mois bye !"**_

Yu : Yoyo est vraiment parano...

Tsubasa : On se demande bien pourquoi... -_-'

* * *

 **Avec Kakeru et Ryuto...**

Ryuto : Kakeru viens voir ! J'ai un message de nos frangins !

Kakeru : De Kyoya est Ryuga ?

Kakeru se dirigea vers son meilleur ami (slache béguin) et regarda son téléphone pour y voir la même invitation que Gingka et co avaient reçu mais avec quelque modification.

 _ **"Destinataires : Kakeru Tategami et Ryuto Atsuka"**_

 _ **"Vous êtes officiellement invités au mariage de Kyoya Tategami et de Ryuga Atsuka dans 2 mois à la mairie de Metal Bey City"**_

 _ **"Message des mariés :"**_

 ** _"Kyoya : Salut Kakeru, salut Ryuto, et oui Ryuga m'a fait sa demande ! Et j'écris se message pour demander à Kakeru d'être mon témoin ! J'ai un peu hésité entre toi et Nile, après tout Nile et mon meilleur ami alors... Mais je préfère quand même que ce soit toi, après tout t'es mon frère ! Bon je laisse le clavier à Ryuga maintenant je crois qu'il a quelques mots à dire à son frère."_**

 ** _"Ryuga : Salut Ryuto, salut Kakeru, comme l'a dit Kyoya ci-dessus je l'ai enfin demandé en mariage ! Je vous dit pas le temps qu'il ma fallu pour me décider ! Bref Ryuto j'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin. Bah c'est vrai quoi, j'ai pas écris de message sur les autres invitations puis franchement appart toi je vois pas qui j'aurais pu choisir. Bon ben à dans 2 mois !"_**

Kakeru : Ils vont se marier ! Ils vont se marier ! ^^

Ryuto : Ça va être génial ! J'ai hâte d'y être !

Kakeru : Et moi donc ! En plus on sera leur témoins ! ^^

Ryuto : On va bien s'amuser Kakeru ! ^^

* * *

 **2 mois plus tard...**

Finalement la cérémonie c'est déroulé sans encombre. Tsubasa surveillait Yu de très près tandis que Kakeru et Ryuto s'amusaient comme des fous. Pendant les 2 mois qui se sont écoulé Madoka a discuté avec Kyoya au sujet du mariage et a failli faire une crise cardiaque quand Kyoya a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup d'invité. Seulement Gingka, Kenta, Madoka, Nile, Damure, Benkeï, Tsubasa, Yu, Kakeru et Ryuto. Madoka a forcé pas mal d'autre personne à venir au mariage comme Masamune qui en se moment était au buffet avec Gingka et évidemment Masamune est venu avec King, Zéo et Tobi. Malheureusement pour Ryuga pas mal de gens on entendu parler de leur mariage et certaine personne on fini par taper l'incruste comme Damian et Jack. L'équipe Wang hu Zhong aussi est venu mais Kyoya et Ryuga n'étaient pas trop fâché quand ils sont arrivés, pour le plus grand bonheur de Ryuga l'équipe européene na pas pu venir, heureusement car sinon Ryuga et Julian aurait passer la cérémonie à s'envoyer des piques. À la fin de la cérémonie, Ryuga et Kyoya étaient monter dans la limousine qui devait les mener à l'aéroport pour leur lune de miel.

Ryuga : Alors cette cérémonie ?

Kyoya : Et bien... Finalement j'ai bien aimé, malgré les invitées surprises.

Ryuga : C'est vrai que je m'y attendais pas à celle là.

Kyoya : Moi je m'en doutais un peu quand même.

Ryuga : C'est vrai qu'avec Gingka et les autres il faut s'attendre à tout...

Kyoya : Et puis... Même si une guerre avait éclaté cette cérémonie n'aurait pas pu être gâché vu que je me mariais avec toi...

Ryuga : Awww... Depuis quand le grand Kyoya Tategami est devenu sentimental ?

Kyoya : Depuis que je t'ai rencontré...

Ryuga passa un bras à la taille de Kyoya et l'embrassa, Kyoya lui rendit son baiser avant de se séparer.

Kyoya : Je t'aime.

Ryuga : Je t'aime aussi Kyoya.

* * *

 **Moi : Happy End ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Pitié sauvez moi de cette folle je vous en supplie...**

 **Moi : Tu peux toujours rêver. ^^ Tu es à moi ! Mouhahahahahahaha !**

 **Ryuga : Elle est définitivement devenu cinglée.**

 **Moi : *Chevauche une licorne sur un arc-en-ciel avec une pluie de bonbon et des nuages en barbe à papa***

 **Kyoya : Oui définitivement...**

 **Bonjour mes cher lecteur ! Avant de me faire interner je tiens à vous dire quelque truc :**

 **Je n'ai pas abandonné Black out ou le retour de l'esprit farceur, d'ailleurs j'ai enfin fini un plan pour la liberté, ^^ bon et bien je crois que c'est tout alors je vous dit à la prochaine tout le monde ! ^^**

 **Infirmié : Elle est là ! Attrapez la !**

 **Moi : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! *s'enfuit poursuivit par les infirmiers de l'asile***


End file.
